


Masquerade

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Christine leaves and Erik and the house by the lake behind, she finds herself a calm life with Raoul. Erik also finds a small town to live in as he tries to forget the things that have happened in the past.As time goes by, Christine realizes that she needs something more to keep her thoughts from hurting her. Perhaps that something could be an angel.





	

**Erik's POV**

I made her leave me. My God did it hurt for e to tell her that she could not stay, but its just not fair for me to keep her somewhere she does not want to be. I cannot continue to let her lie to me in pity. It just doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right anymore.

Luckily, I was able to escape from the mod and flee to a much safer place. I found a small village that is a good distance from Paris, and it has helped me start a new life again. I want to lose my current title and go back to being the disfigured Erik Destler.

I bought a simple two-story house with the money I had gotten from being an opera ghost for many years. I traded my white mask in for one that looks much different, in hope that no one will ever recognize me. I then got a normal job and attempted to live a normal life.

Not long after I started my "normal life," I realized that I was depressed. I felt like I was missing something, or rather, someone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Christine leave with Raoul de Chagny. How could I go on without my Angel? My shrine to Christine will never be the same as the real Angel.

I would mentally beat myself up every day for letting _my_ Angel leave with that undeserving man. In fact, I still do. That man has all he could ever ask for. His family is so wealthy, _and_ they haven't pushed him away because of his appearance. But, why would they? On top of all of this, he has a visually pleasing appearance as well. So, why does he deserve Christine? Doesn't he have enough already?

Even though I try to live this normal life, I still often catch myself looking for Christine - or at least wondering where she is. But, regardless of how I feel, she will never love me.

And I have no one to blame but Vicomte de Chagny.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I am just getting started. The chapters will get longer as I get further into it!


End file.
